leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heal
For restoring a champion's health in general, see Healing. Heal is a summoner spell that instantly restores health to your champion and an ally, also granting a small burst of movement speed. Strategy * This spell can be used to save a life when low on health and under attack. It is commonly used to get an early first blood by healing oneself for more than one's opponent expects. It is also a skill used for "baiting", where you make your champion appear weaker than it actually is, to lure your enemies out of position or to get them to tower dive you. A similar baiting tactic is also commonly used with . * This summoner spell is considered by many to be vastly superior to for a number of reasons - the heal is permanent, affects two people instead of one, and gives a 30% speed boost to yourself and your ally. However, Barrier is not affected by , has a shorter cooldown, blocks more damage (against a single target), and can be used while you're still at full health (good against 100-to-0 burst). Notes * is affected by any form of personal health gain modifier on yourself, but only yourself (e.g. , , and ). * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Trivia * and are the only usable summmoner spells in the basic tutorial. Media Videos= Patch history from . ;V4.10 * Movement speed duration lowered to 1 second from 2 seconds. ;V4.7 * Heal no longer removes . ;V4.6 * Heal once again applies the 35 second debuff on subsequent allied s. ;V4.5 Reworked * Heal increased to (patch notes state , actual values are different) from . * Only affects the caster and one allied champion following a priority order: ** Heal prioritizes the allied champion closest to the cursor at the time the ability is cast. ** If no allied champions are near the cursor, Heal will target the most wounded allied champion in range. * Range increased to 700, up from a radius of 300. * Cooldown reduced to 240, down from 300. * Healed targets are cleansed of healing reduction effects and gain 30% movement speed for 2 seconds after being healed. * Heal no longer applies a 35 second debuff that reduces all subsequent summoner by 50%. ;V4.4 * New particles and sounds. ;V1.0.0.152 *Health restored per level reduced to 15 from 25 *Amount allies are healed for increased to 100% from 50% *Improved Heal now increases your champion's max Health by 5 per level instead of increasing the Heal amount by 10% *Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270 ;V1.0.0.139 * Heal amount reduced to 100 from 145. ** Base heal reduced to 75. ;V1.0.0.136 * Base heal amount reduced to 120 from 140. * Recently Healed debuff duration increased to 35 seconds from 25. ;V1.0.0.134 * will now restore health to the caster even if they are untargetable when the summoner spell is cast ( , , ). ;V1.0.0.131 * Improved Heal reduced to 10% extra healing from 15%. ;V1.0.0.129 * amount per level increased to 25 from 20. * Improved Heal no longer reduces the cooldown but now increases the amount healed by 15%. ;V1.0.0.97 * now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.61 * Mender's Faith (mastery) changed to 30 second cooldown reduction on , from +10 level health bonus. ;V1.0.0.52 * A debuff is now placed on champions healed by Summoner for 25 seconds. Subsequent Summoner Heals will have their effect diminished by 50% on allies with the debuff. Your Champion will still receive the full amount of the heal if cast by your Summoner. * Mender's Faith (mastery) now provides 10 level bonus health on Summoner from 75 flat bonus health and 10 seconds cooldown reduction. ;V0.9.25.21 * Cast range updated. ;V0.9.22.7 * Reduced area of effect healing to 50% of total from 60%. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Mender's Faith (mastery): Increases the amount healed by by 75, and reduces the cooldown by 10 seconds. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Now scales with level, Heal now = 150 + 25 Level, and heals surrounding allies for 66% (heals less early, and more late). ;Alpha Week 4 * cooldown increased to 5 minutes from minutes. * Mender's Faith (mastery) increased amount by 75 instead of 100. }} cs:Heal de:Heilen fr:Soins pl:Uzdrowienie ru:Исцеление (заклинание призывателя) zh:治疗术